nscfandomcom-20200222-history
The NSC Dictionary
This page will make your forum and MSN chats with the NSC players a bit easier and more understandable. # * 0:7 WTF - Reaction to the football match Salzburg 0:7 Rapid, very popular in Begonia. * 0-0 -''' the only acceptable Haxball score in Cydoni-Gibberia * '''01 - The only possible draw for Orovoda. * 1c - Appeared as a score on the first scoreboard of NSC 98, leading to onesie sales increasing by 500% in Doire * 2nd place - the only possible ranking for Vedatistan, Xorientia and Zombira * 4′33″ - a song composed by John Cage that was controversially banned from entering NSC17 * ~~ - Famous MSN smiley, once used by renzo. A * AAAAAAAAAA - onomatopoeia of Elnur and Samir's "singing"; when used in MSN chats it's followed by a note emoticon (code: (8)) * Accountancy - Jochen's fetish. * Adele, doing an - Mooseland winning against Horehronieland. * Ah - Phrase very popular in Zaprya. This is Spila's NSC 36 entry too. * Ahve - supposed to be only a misspelling of the word "have", but many people believe it means something in Maltese, as it's used mainly by Renzo and spiluke. * AIM - useful to find The Hanner * Alaus Alaus - a world hit sent by Yaponesia once. *'Alcogol vodak' - matin is dutnks *'ALLEIN ALLEIN' - the perfect way to revive a dead convo, especially if Anselm is there * Alcoholism - see Nati *'Ananau' - Pangora's debut entry, a song too odd even for Oddballs * AMU - a misspelling of Amy (Diamond) * Anselm & his fucking friends - People that manipulate NSC * Anselmvotes - colourful public voting, sometimes changed by mods to include real countries (Nepal is always robbed! grrr) *'Ask' - another word for ass used in contexts as 'I will kick your ask'. *'Away' - Mobian NSC 59 entry accidentally played during the LL instead of recap the following edition. It is now somewhat a custom for LL host to randomly put it on during LL, especially Orian B * Baba - bye bye, only simplified * Babawve - a more formal way to say bye which includes a waving teddy bear and a penguin. * Bacchus '''- A country obssesed with naked woman, while in they share the name with one of biggest gay porn idustries. * '''Backspace game - the gameabABORT a game where you're not allowed to delrete anything you've writte,n,,. * (bah) - the MSN code for the starsheep smiley# * Balderdash - game very popular in Calypso and Zaprya * Bananas - they're in pajamas * Bazdmeg - "Hi" in Hungarian. * BBMG - Blocked By Maja Group * Being The The Andorran - Popular hobby in Cydoni-Gibberia and Swelatie. * Benelux, oh that's what it means - Belgium Netherlands Luxembourg! - Sean's (Cydoni-Gibberia) greatest realisation ever * Bitching - Hobby in Kostanovia. See Liam. * Boobland - Astique * boog - bad, boring * Book - haha he is not so tallented^^:D * Bog - the ultimate NSC word of ultimate destiny. * Bognor brother - See Budapest Buddy * Bomba - Calypso's NSC 23 entry, also a term for a shock qualification, much like said entry * BIG LIER, the - common misspelling of 'the big liar' (e.g. "OMG, Venera is a BIG LIER!") * bigDuuu - a trademark Ugly smiley * BRB in 1-30 minutes - Jukica's favourite phrase * BudaPEST? - This might be a stupid question? * Budapest Buddy - Instir and Mooseland Alliance * Budapest Party - Hungary 2009 dance. keyboard code: woot C * Carola - Ugly fucking old bitch from Sveedan, see Carola Häggkvist * Cast of Rent' - Animated Disney characters * Celinas live televote - Often filled with errors, including missing points, voting for countries outside of the semi, and even non-existent countries. Often corrected before, or just after the deadline. When drunk then even the semifinal can be missed... * Chiara - A Maltese island. * Chicken dance - Dance very popular in Swelatie and Zaprya * Chocolate - No matter what, we can all agree it's lovely! * Cocks in Socks - It's not impossible in Croatia. * Cocks in socks in pyramids in Jamaica in November in Chi-Chi in Hashishe in kuku lele in (pi) in krkkgnkkk in cocoon'' in painapple in forest in babushka in Skunk Ansie in Clirotis City on purpose in Lana in pyjamas in Llama del Rey -'' Can it be funnier? * Cody Cummings - national hero of Bacchus * Cool Gang - 3-way chats lasting to the early February hours between Mooseland TaA & Spila * Cork - An Irish City. It contains a chipper which NSCers watched on webcam see Fat Guy * crc - (Ce Right Cack) - a misspelling of brb * Crunubals - people who send hot girls to South Ossetia * Cunt - Most offensive word in NSC. Said about you, not to you. * Curse 3 - curse most known in Zaprya because of failing with 3rd entry from the same artist * cvcv - Smiley associated with Maddie. D * Davina McCall - Mooseland President, known for her sarcasm and rudeness in Before NSC. * Day of mourning - When people in Horehronieland hear the Norwegian ESC 1969 entry * Denis_Serbia - leader of Somborian Republic, wannabe anselmvoter :) * Devil, the - a Swelatian national hero; also known as Samir * Dhaffini - a German girl that always wins * Din mamma - är bäst; suger; är fet... * Disko disko partizani - phrase used when Ogiltere qualifies to the final * DON'T JINX IT! - Usually said to Liam. see jinx * Dreamy - The only way possible to describe Conor & Martin * Duo Fantasticus - Name for Alinta and Astique the only two countries that were never in bottom 5. * Dustin - a random turkey worshiped in many NSC countries, such as Mooseland, Spila, Noizeland... * Dubrovnik - home of the alleged clitoris of dubrovnik, this sacred item is extremely stimulating * Dy shokë - (Dy shoked) When you shocked about a situation. It is a Xhanostanian word. E * Edelweiss '''- A starship that blasted to mars in NSC12 and never returned * '''El Celebrazion - the Ugly way to celebrate a fortunate event * Emoticon - Something used in MSN chats to make it look more colourful. however excessive use causes problems for RAM * Empty - lololol they mentioned empty again * Engrish - the univelsar ranguage of the NSC Wolrd. Oliginated in Yaponesia and the Fal East, used mainry in Spira and Yaponesia. * Europe - see Kellie Pickler * Eve - (worr) F *'FAIL' - the only other certainty in life *'Fat guy' - everybody loves him * Fick - Swedish for "got"/"received", often misinterpreted * Fitta - Was an option for the captial of Zaprya but was voted against for swedish translation reasons, apparently fit people do not live there * Flag game - neverending and eternal event which finished in 2008 * Floor - A very popular place to make love in Xanadu * Fn Key - Anse3m w533 2ee* away fr60 th5s 5n f4t4re... * Fossil - Martin & Sabsi are fossils because of their age * FOTP - Juki's favourite website * French - the universal language * Fucing - Leaving without saying a word :'( G * "Game, the" - stubit MSN game first popularised in Reym-L-Dneurb, the first person to break a pattern of writing is out. * Game, the '''- I lost. * '''Gamze's Secret - "I don't know what the fuck FOTP is!" * Gas Gas - just don't ask what it is * Gay Australian immigrants - a prank played on MBrynja by Nati and tRasho, when they presented themselves as a gay immigrant couple living in Australia. Nati played a Japanese and tRasho was a Malaysian immigrant (from Africa). * Georgie - the president of the United States; for the person once known in MSN as Georgie, see the mother fucking princess * German - =English (for Náti) * Glass of keyboard - If spilled causes letters die in Horehronieland. * Gn9s 9s ghr bihhedt yu[p evwe - big typo made by Liam * goos - =new woog * Gozo - Washing Machine Fetish * Grizzly - a triple-chinned cave creature who fancies Martin. * Grrrr - a saying, generally used when not passing from the semi final * Guy Guy - Funny first name. H * Hanna Pakarinen curse - Whenever a country has Hanna as their entrant, they forget to vote in the final (happened to Gozitania in NSC 14, and then again in NSC 21). NOTE: The curse is only valid for regular NSCs, Hanna's Eurovision song won NSC-ESC 6. * Hanner, The - she (?) is the lost queen of the queens, also known as HannahDoesntKnow * Hää? - German/Estonian phrase which expresses confusion. The word is popular in Yaponesia and Reym-L-Dneurb * Häggkvist, Carola - also known as Carola. Swedish Eurovision singer who is known for using wind machines. Also venerated by Orovoda for her shaking mouth. * Hebrew - a language made up of mostly words from this list and NSC players names. * Heidi - a popular kids' character, mostly found playing with sheep (bah) * He left, I came. - the best-selling novel by Juki, caused by Renzo's absence * He left, I came and then he came. - part 2 of Juki's hit book series * hmmm sex - Heiki's fetish. * Hooter - Occasionally written as "pair of hooters" a known phrase referring to the female breast organs however Mooseland uses this word for a nose * Hungry - a country? * HOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE YOU - Common sentence in QuienDQ. I * I ATE PEOPLE - What Rasho does on a daily basis. * I AM PETER - Instir * I are in bed - Irish version of "I am in bed" * im gonna put a thing over my buttons - What Maddie does every night. * I can't leave group convos - Jukica's big problem * Ichiki Ichiko - Far away from Tokyo. * immmo '''- in my mother monster opinion. * '''Isis Gee Skin - orange * IQ Test - stubid women discriminating tests. * iyo - '''in your opinion, made by Janko and Renzo J * '''Jajajajajaj xD - Sabrina's catchphrase, used at any given opportunity * Jinx - talking about Ugaly qualifying from a semifinal. * Jocken - see Georgie (Often mistaken with the user Jochen) * Joe - the owner of Saint Joe & Southgulfia, his age is Austria * jogrin - see bigDuuu * John Starbuck '- Known for having CTS (Chronic Tic Syndrome)'' and ACHOO Syndrome'' (Autosomal Dominant Compelling Helio-Ophthalmic Outburst)'' * '''Jokkmokk - town in northern Sweden that hosts an annual market. Ugaly provides railway transport to Jokkmokk during the market season. *'Jsut' - most used typo in history of MSN convos, misspelling of 'just' *'Juki's typos' - often in group convos *'Just a sex '- is what you need until you're waiting for some Juki's Youtube link K *'King Isle' - the leader of Alinta *'Kingdo m of esr+ps' - will be backQ MWAHAHAH ; (Kingdom Of Eras) *'Killing The Owls' - Juki's Pasttime *'Kitchen' - everyone's favourite music video studio * Koldun, Dmitry - along with the Devil, a national hero of Swelatie (and a subject of ridicule in other nations) * Konijntje - popular song in Pot 3 nations, known in Cydoni-Gibberia as euwhdyudbvyibdgffyvffjngwiyfbg and the word that took Luke ages to write it properly * KostaCoffee Breakfast Show - popular morning show in Kostanovia L * l'oops- mooseland oops in french :) * L'obsession - Obsession with Liam * la mwah - la voix? * lach - code for the laughing smiley, could also be "love at Chiara" which is common in Rumia. * (to) lacry - (to) laugh + (to) cry, very popular among inhabitants of Waloria when looking through this dictionary. * Lag - why British players suck at Haxball * Land of the light - Maccha-Brugia. Since the Maccha-Arjan war, Maccha-Brugia has been known as the Land of the light. * Lene Alexandra - national hero of Astique who was kidnapped by Sillycone Valley * Leybpard - Officially the biggest typo ever, just don't try to guess what it is *'LHC' - It makes black hole which will suck in Earth *'Lickas '- Luka (Janko's brother) by martin * (lig) - MSN smiley that expresses the fear of György Ligeti's song "Apparitions for Orchestra". * Ligeti, György Sándor - a famous RLD composer * Lime - a tropical fruit that symbolizes originality * List of people who voted - a perfect reason to spam your country's topic *'Liturestia' - = Lithuania *'Livvi Franc - '''Former Kostanovia resident. Was hung after failing to qualify and was later deported to Barbados where her head has been Futuramafied. Now she's that bitch... * '''Lol' - Does what it says on the tin * Loser Club - a group of nations that tend to do badly in the results of NSC. Members come and go very often. Ugaly and Halito are commonly members. * Love? - Hate? * Lovely - Emreign's catchphrase. Used in greetful contexts as a noun; ie "Lovely from Reignland". * Luke - Name very popular in group convos (1 British Luke - Lukeland, 2 Maltese Luke - Comino, Bezzulandia) * Lynn - He brought sexy back. M * Maasikka - An Estonian singer/band beginning with M * Maddie - a pregnant bisexual alcoholic with a "belongs to sean" tattoo on her butt, who also moved to Stockholm without internet for 3 years, if the rumours are to be believed. * Madde yawning virus * Maddir - Common misspelling of the name Maddie, mostly by Jukica. * Magga - a person that was believed to be MBrynja (the ruler of Isaria) for a long time * Mastrubiju - word often related to Maja. * Maybe you should split it into smaller parts - A quick fix for any problem * McFly - a famous meal in Far Eastern McDonald's restaurants, served with McMosquitoes and fries * Melons- shiri has a lovely pair of these, Mooseland loves its melons. also the fruit of halito. * Member Rooster - a monstrous cock (the animal, you perverts!) which scares WL nations and blast some of them out of our universe, if they gave him 2 times in a 3-weeks-circle nothing to eat * Mexico - a country in South America. * Minnz Miembro Sememre - Hajolj Bele A Hajamba's chorus * MIEMBRO FANTASMA (AKA) - Anselm, Bojan, Matt, Conor, Renzo, Martin, Gamze, Lucian, Janko all claim to be The NSC Ruler, "WE ARE YOU!" * Misa - Lonter * Mispelling - See Fervorosia * MOISER ID OUT - Common misspelling of "MOSER IS OUT" when referring to "the game" * Moose,doing a ''' - send a cheesy song or actually participating in an inappropriate sexual action with a moose * '''More - Hard to explain. * Moser - Another name for the user Pjelacki. * Mother fucking princess, the - The ruler of United Republic of Allsmäktighet, a nation that never made their debut in NSC. * Mouse problems - Jukica fixed them * Mr Authority - the most popular nickname of R_sPeEd (one of the presidents of Maccha-Brugia) * Mr. Bean - Misterb's (Mr.B) dad * MSC - Messenger Song Contest, another spinoff in the vein of MSN NSC, played at random intervals, first introduced by the reign of Kuki-Q * MWAH - The phrase very popular in Sillycone Valley. * My City - An external site where NSCers with no social life have their own virtual city N * Nananana - How Kostanovians laugh. * Nati - see alcoholism * Nating - to eat * Neighs - Serenate & Clair + Zaprya * NMM - Nananana went old. This is how Kostanovians laugh nowadays. * nol - not funny = no lol = nol * Nostradamus - is frequently confused with Rotterdamus * NSC AUT - Austrian NSC, well-known for unoriginality and attacks against foreign participants, see Eve * nut - unknown person, rumor says he was replaced by Anselm. Who is nut? * Nuudman - burned Carola at the stake. O * oacoscubeoad - Anselm was too lazy to type it properly * Oddballs - nations that regularly send and vote for strange and sometimes nonsensical songs, such as Halito, Maccha-Brugia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Ugaly and Yaponesia. * Oh ear - oh dear what should i write hear, typo made by semlan aka anselm * OMFG - Oh My Friendly God * OMFD - Oh My Friendly Dog * OMG I just did fish sex - any comment Anselm? * OMG SKA MUSIC - Conor's reaction when he listens to Ska music * Onion - = Opinion. * ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Madde's voice marathon which lasted more than 12 seconds * Orange - The citrus fruit of free choice (mainly in SIMS countries) * orgasmic - Even better than Super Woog. Frequently used by Liam. * Orgasmic, strawberry ice-cream with chocolate pudding - What Martin brings during MSN convo. * Originality - a controversial subject often brought up about the discouragement of the presence of world hits and famous artists in NSC * to Outdo oneself - '''verb meaning to make scoreboards, popular term in Zaprya * '''Ox - new football term P * Pastatoes - Potatoes in Ireland * Pickler, Kellie - one of the first 6,5 billion people in the World that managed to find out that Europe isn't a country * Pigeons - see two birds having sex * Pillow fights and melted chocolate = Guy Guy and Ervin's representation of orgasm. * Poor Us - the club for lonely young people, who are unhappily in love (with celebrities); Founded by Spila and Swelatie * Pot 3 - the breeding ground of originality and/or insanity. Contains the nations Halito, Ugaly, Yaponesia, Reym-L-Dneurb and other nations known for being crazy. *'Pot 5' - contains the 4 Maltese nations, plus Cydoni-Gibberia, a British nation. *'Pot 7' - also well known pot due to having 4 Portuguese native speaking countries plus one Croatian. *'Pot 38' - Pot 3 + 8 *'Pot Wiltshire' - Pot containing Blondania, Arjastan, and Jastistia. *'POTENTIAL VOTERS LIST!' - a list popular in Cydoni-Gibberia. *'Preparations for next NF' - another perfect reason to spam your country's topic. * Püf - "Püf" means just like "blow,blow out" sometimes when we are blowing to candles sometimes when we are bored so we are using this Word for this examples *'Pussy' - a Spilian native citizen Q * Q''' - Part of the mysterious nation Kuki-Q. Made by Tyten. * '''(to) Qele - to come / cum * Quick Replay - another name for recaps, used before the term was coined. Still traditionally used as the title for recap videos on YouTube by some recappers. R * Ragadunk - Hungarian word. Popular phrase in Swelatie. * Ragamuffin - unknown MSN creature found in Astique * Random Guy - Rihanna's sidekick, famous dancer in RLD * Rasho - Likes someones mam * Rasho - translates as "Run Upon a Bank" in a croatian translator, NB: the serbian was "Expenditure" * Rashpo - A typo by Luke when writing Rasho. * Ready For The Floor - DON'T READ THIS, MADDE! * Reba McEntire - president of Zaprya. * Recap Night - Geeky pastime of staying up until early hours watching through NSC recaps. * Resluts - a typo once made my martin, now is more popular than the word results, for reasons of a sexual nature * Rihanna - close your ears * Romanian blipping noise - That sound common in the background of Romanian dance music - phrase coined by Adam * Rongedal - a force of good. Swedish twin duo that defeated Carola in Melodifestivalen 2008, popular in Ugaly. * Royal Toilet - where Martin (Mooseland) comes from, also known as Bognor Regis * Rules - rules S * sa - worst possible typo of Rasho, made by anselm (Comment: sa is is in Irish)comment: Sa is actually in the in Irish sa chistin, in the kitchen * sacparns - Sarpcan; "you are sober sacparns, how can you leave accidentally when i dudn't" (Martin) * Salzburg - it is nice *'Samantha Mumba' - Maja (rumor has it) * Sara - Nati can't write it. * Sara Smiley - Number of smileys especially popular in Swelatie, with codes such as (yay), (WW), and smhanna * SCARY SMILEY - see bigDuuu * Schwachkopf - 'Ronny. *'Seaning, to be seaned - common hobby in various nations, mainly Waloria, involving evil tricks on Sean. ;_; * sè!çà - Lost Islish for "s". * She jas tje öoml - biggest typo ever made ever * Silence that remains - time when everyone in MSN convo are silent * SIMS - an organization promoting the right of free NSC entry choice. The letters SIMS represent the first letters of the founding nations: Spila, Mooseland, Instir and Swelatie. * Skiing '''- the most popular sport in Zaprya and Reym-L-Dneurb * '''Shiri - people wonder if she qualified through performance or her massive boobs. A huge debate still underway *'Skype' - random internet program working on same basis as MSN, but with microphones.... it also has chat with ugly emoticons * Smiley - See Emoticons * Snickerdoodles - food of the Gods * Socks - word which always makes Anselm (and sometimes Juki) laughing * Soviet Legacy - a period when an Ex-USSR entry won or finished in the Top 3 thrice in a row (Chumachechaya Vesna, Welcome to Racha Hara Mamburu) * Spanish - It does sound French * Sparta - Spila * Spot On - '''A popular phrase in Comino meaning "nowhere near". * '''SoulSeek - Great source of rare music for some. Worthless junk for Conor. * Starsheep - Sheep/Heidi's from outer space (bah) * Starjerk - A word used by Anselm once, instead of saying 'strajker'. * Suger - Swedish word for "sucks". Mostly used when describing Carola. * Super Woog - Even better than woog * Swealtie - Common misspelling of the country Swelatie, mostly by british members. * sweetyleetytweetycuty - A famous greeting from Calypso to Serenate & Clair * Swelatian Moose - A country which split into Mooseland and Swelatie which they seem to have some alliance to cheer for each other during results regardless of liking the song. Smiley code ;J T *'T.Hanks' - short version of Tom Hanks which makes Conor laugh a lot. Edit: OMG LOLLOLOLLOL its the T.Hanks thing. * Technical difficulties - phenomenon introduced at NSC5 in Hibernia which is following most of NSC editions. Raises happiness in some nations, especially in Xorientia. * Tension - '''Conor builds it, then Conor forgets the convo is ellegedly representing Ukraine in ESC2010 * '''tittarsiffrorna- Swedish word, means "the number of the people who watch a program". Popular in Instir. * that msn thingy in your .. small .. window on your screen when you have a new message and you have to press it to get the convo - flashing taskbar button. * that thingie...u had to jump over something - High Jump * TBW - The Boobies Women - an organisation consisting of Anselm, Sarp and Janko. Renzo turned out not to have boobies. * THIS IS SPARTA (SPILA)! - national motto of Spila, often used in wars. * Tjokksmokk - alternate spelling of "tjocksmock", Swedish slang for "fat punch". The true name of Jokkmokk. * To do a Noizeland - sitting our for one edition. * Transcontientnal orgy - Martin (his friend Josh) & Madde riding on the beach, whilst the boys are drunk. * Tsarevna - Swelatie in disguise * Turkey - a country Kellie Pickler has heard of. * Two birds having sex - what you see through your window. U * Ulibaa-Atakshaantaa - Anselm's name. * Unfabulous - replaces nasty swear words when something is bad or something bad has happened, popularized in Astique * Unfriendly M people - many persons that have usernames beginning with the letter M are knows as quiet and, as the title says, unfriendly * Untid - the misspelling of misspelling of United * Upton, Lauren Caitlin - the current president of Spila, Miss Teen South Carolina in 2007. She is a person of high intellectual abilities and she is investing a lot on education in her country (every home has a map now) V * Valged Ööd - '''a song which has never been in NSC * '''Venera voting - voting in draw order, without paying attention to the songs * Venera's Law - Dictates that the longer someone is a member of NSC, the more likely it becomes that someone will accuse said person of being Maja * Very Quick Replay - A quick replay, but twice as fast * VERY YES - Popular Cydoni-Gibberian saying, the motto of Cydoni-Gibberia * Video game spinoff results - coming soon W * Wagner - a sex god worshipped in Tír an Abhainn and Cydoni-Gibberia. Also performs occasionally on The X Factor. * Waliju - 'waiting list jury * '''Wannabe Bacchus '- anyone who sends an indie song * '''War - a fun pastime. Roleplaying event between two or more nations. * We Come Balm - Subliminal messaging in the form of emoticons. * We're fairy gay - a quote from the Belarusian ESC 2008 entry (probably supposed to be: "...Were fairytales...") * Werner - zdjgvnilzbomn * Weird/Wierd - nobody can spell it correctly * Whores - Citizens of (W)Horehronieland * Window - What Jochen brings home. Usable for seeing two birds having sex. * Withdraw - to attract attention for a moment * WL WIN - an edition where many waiting listers debut * woog - good, original * wp - Fucking backspace being positioned next to enter. *'WT' - same meaning as 'WTF', but sounds less rude. Often misunderstood with Within Temptation *'WTF'- What did you think, naughty? It's Watch The Football *'Wüüger' - Alternative spelling for wooger. X *'Xanadaleqasque' - The demonym of Xanadu. *'Xanadu' - A country that always wins MSN NSC. Always. *'Xtube.com' - Sigi's pastime, very enjoyable in Noizeland. Andrea from QuiénDQ is very curious about the website and if both the male and female options can be checked. Y * Yaponesia - Original nation. Nati is the founder of this state and his mother knows about it. Did you know it's nathan's country. I knew, that makes me cool. * You are blonde - No Actually i am brown-haired... (No Comment) * You were 11th on my list - What you say to everyone you didn't vote for. Z * Zaprya, Zechonia, Zoidiac and Zombira - only four Z-countries * Zapyra '''- very popular name for Zaprya in Kingdom of Eras * '''Zombies - Zombira * ZST - '''Zagreb Standard Time, 2 minutes ahead of CET. Foreign accents * '''Þ - "Þ" is "SH" reading , example : shake yo ass Category:Community